Love Lost Found
by Nina149
Summary: Danielle thought Henry lost his love for her, but he came to rescue her and show her how much she meant to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ever After. This is purely for personal reading.

Some parts of my story may not be suitable for children under 16.

This is my first time writing any type of story or fanfiction. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1 – In Le Pieu's courtyard.**

Danielle had just freed herself from Le Pieu. She couldn't believe that she actually did it. She was so scared, her heart was beating very fast.

Prince Henry and his guards galloped into the courtyard. He was hoping to reach Danielle in time. Ohhh God what was going to happen to her in the clutches of Le Pieu, that horrible monster? Everything was racing through is head from the night before at the Masque and how he treated her. Ohhh please Danielle, please forgive me, he thought. Henry started walking towards the castle. Suddenly he saw her. She was wearing a servant's dress and she was a bit messy but she still looked so beautiful. Thank God she is alright, he thought, but how did she escape, he wondered.

Danielle was walking into the courtyard and smiled to herself that she has gotten away. Then she saw him. It was the Prince. It was Henry. What was he doing here, she thought. Ohh no, maybe he is coming to have me arrested for impersonating a courtier. Well if that is my fate, it is much better than being a prisoner to that horrible Le Pieu. The thought of him made her shudder with disgust and fear.

The two got closer to each other and stopped. Hello, said Henry. Danielle looked at him and said hello. There was silence for a few seconds. What are you doing here, she asked? For a moment he was at a loss for words. He had a whole speech planned but couldn't remember much of it now because he was so nervous. I, uh, I came to rescue you, he said very nervously.

Rescue me? A commoner , she said as she rolled her eyes unable to believe that he would actually rescue her now that he knows she isn't the Comtesse Nicole De Lancret. Danielle turned around and started walking away.

Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness. I was a fool and an idiot for what I did to you. I offered you the world, and at the first test of honour I betrayed your trust…..please Danielle. He was pleading to her now.

She turned around and said, "Say it again".

He says, "I'm sorry".

No, the part where you said my name, and she smiles. Henry grins and says "Danielle". She smiles at him and her heart melts.

He looks at her with such love in his eyes and reaches around into his cloak and pulls out the shoe that Danielle wore the night of the Masque.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe", he said with a smile.

She looks at him "where did you find that?"

Henry doesn't answer her question but he says, "she is my match in every way, please tell me I haven't lost her."

She starts to turn around and says, "it belongs to a peasant, Your Highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life".

"Yes, I know, and the name's Henry, if you don't mind". Danielle sits down on a low stone wall while Henry kneels down in front of her.

With a loving look in his eyes, he says, "I kneel before you not as a Prince, but as a man in love and I would feel like a king, if you Danielle De Barbarac, would be my wife". He takes off her shoe and puts on the shoe that she wore to the Masque. It fits perfectly. Danielle begins to cry tears of joy and covers her face with her hands not believing what is happening.

Henry looks at her praying that she will say yes while his heart is beating so fast.

Danielle looks at him and smiles and throws herself into his arms. Ohh yes Henry, a million times, yes!! Henry smiles a big smile and picks her up and twirls her around while they start to kiss passionately.

After about a minute he sets her down gently. Henry is the first one to speak. "Danielle, I love you more than life itself." He takes his hand and gently caresses her cheek while looking at her and smiling. Danielle still cannot believe this is all happening to her.

"I must explain everything to you now Your High…..she stops ……Henry. First I must ask you something Danielle. Ohhh I love the way he says my name, she thought. "Did Le Pieu hurt you in any way", he asked.

"No, he didn't but if I were there any longer, he might have". "How did you escape", he asked her.

"My father was an expert swordsman and he taught me quite well. I had to be quick and I grabbed Le Pieu's sword and held it to his face. He then tried to kiss me and I took the sword and slashed his face. He fell down in his chair. There was a whole pile of larger swords on the table and I grabbed one. I told him that if he doesn't give me the key to the chains that were holding my feet, I would slash him from navel to nose. He was afraid, he was very afraid. He saw that I meant every word that I said."

Henry looked at her with such pride. "You are so brave Danielle; I never met any woman like you". "I must tell you something now Henry and you will listen to me", she said with a grin. "I have been trying to tell you this for the longest time and you just won't let me." "Alright my love, you may tell me anything", he looked at her so lovingly.

Danielle proceeded to tell him of her life and how she became a servant to the Baroness and her daughters. My father was Auguste De Barbarac and he married Nicole De Lancret. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me. My father and I were extremely close but he felt that I needed to have a mother and he needed a wife. I was 8 years old when he brought the Baroness and her daughter's home. I was so excited. I would have a new mother and two sisters. The next day my father had to go away on business. While all of us were watching him ride his horse down the driveway, he collapsed and fell off. That is when he died. Tears started to well up in Danielle's eyes. Henry pulled her close to him and she proceeded to tell him the rest.

About a week later the Baroness made me leave my bedroom and gave it to Marguerite and said that I had to sleep in the attic with the other servants. I listened to her because after all, she was my stepmother. I had to do whatever she and Marguerite or Jacqueline would tell me.

If I didn't, the Baroness would beat me. "She beat you?", asked Henry in horror and disgust, wondering how anyone could beat such a wonderful person let alone their stepchild. "Yes", Danielle said. Ohhhh this woman is going to pay for making you a servant and for beating you!!, he said with such anger. I endured all of it because I loved the Manor. It belonged to my family and my father loved it so much as well. So now you know my life story but I want to tell you why I pretended to be a courtier.

One of our servants, Maurice, who has been with my father since before I was born was sold by the Baroness. She needed money so she sold him. Money and power were her only loves. Maurice was like a second father to me. He was married to another servant named Louise. I couldn't let them be separated. So I decided to take the 20 gold francs that you gave me that day in the orchid and use it to buy him back. I knew that if I went to the palace as a servant I wouldn't get in, so I had to dress as a courtier. My best friend Gustave helped me get the gown. I was aware that the penalty for a servant dressing above their station was five days in the stocks but I did not care. I needed to free Maurice.

Henry looked at her with such love in his eyes. "You are the most wonderful woman in the world", he said. You are so caring. I truly never met anyone like you Danielle.

She smiled, and said, "I love when you say my name". Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, he said it over and over and they both started to giggle.

"Now let me tell you the rest", she said impatiently. Henry smirked. "That is the day that I met you in the palace courtyard", she said to him.

Henry's mind wandered back to that day remembering how she quoted Utopia. He was instantly enchanted by her that day. "I never intended to even talk to you and I certainly never thought I would see you again", she said. All I wanted was Maurice to come back home with me. Then by chance again, we met by the river. He was smiling, remembering how she was angry with him for being a snob. The day that you took me to the Monastery was the day that I fell in love with you. I knew that night in the gypsy camp that I must tell you the truth but when you took me home it was too late so I decided to tell you at Amboise the next day. My stepmother had beaten me that morning for not doing my chores and for coming home late. I was in terrible pain from the wounds on my back but I knew that I had to tell you the truth. I couldn't let you go on believing that I was a noblewoman. I wanted to tell you so badly Henry but then I just couldn't do it because you were pouring your heart out to me. When you kissed me I thought I would melt but then when you embraced me the pain from the wounds were just too much to bear.

"Was that why you pulled away?", he asked. She nodded her head yes. "I thought that my touch disgusted you", he said.

"Ohhh my love, never ever do you disgust me", she said. I wanted nothing more than to feel your arms around me, to have you kiss me so passionately. Henry took her face in his hands and began to kiss her, lightly at first. So gentle and loving. He wrapped his arms around her and the fire in him began to stir. Their kiss became more passionate for what seemed like an eternity until Danielle gently broke away from his embrace.

"There is more that I must tell you Henry", she said. " She laughed and said there will be plenty of time for us to kiss". "Please let me finish all of this." "Yes, please go on Danielle". If I just had listened to you at the Masque, none of this would have happened, he thought.

She continued, my stepmother locked me in the root cellar before she left for the ball. I had wanted to go so much and I think she figured out that I was pretending to be Nicole De Lancret. My friend Gustave went to the Masque to find Senore DaVinci to bring him back to free me from the cellar. I was so happy that I was going to get to go to the Masque and finally tell you who I really was. I was so nervous but I knew that I must speak with you about it. I wore my mother's wedding gown and her shoes, she happily said with a smile. And that is it Henry, that is my story. I never meant to deceive you in any way. I didn't fall in love with you because you are a prince, I fell in love with you because of YOU. If you were a servant, I would still love you. I will love you no matter what.

Henry took Danielle's hands in his and looked her in the eyes and said, "If it's possible to love you more than before, I do". I was an idiot, a fool. To throw away something so precious as you. Thank God that Leonardo knocked some sense into me and I realized that a life without love was no life at all. We must get back to the castle now, my love. I want to tell Mother and Father that you and I shall be married.

Ohhh Henry, what will your parents say? Will they believe me? Yes, I know they will and if I know my parents, they are already looking into the De Barbarac family in the castle library.

Henry please don't punish Jacqueline. She was never cruel to me. As a matter of fact, the other day after the Baroness beat me, Jacqueline tended to my wounds. Henry told her that Jacqueline was the one who told him who she was sold to. "She did"?, asked Danielle.

Yes, he said.

I think Jacqueline and I could have been friends, if not for the Baroness and Marguerite. I believe she was her victim too. The Baroness only paid attention to Marguerite. I think she only cared about her, she told him.

I think your stepmother and Marguerite should be shipped to the Americas, Henry said with anger in his voice.

"Ohhh no, said Danielle, not that, please not that!!"

"After what they did to you, you want to be lenient with them"?, he asked.

"Yes, because of Jacqueline. I don't want to hurt her." "Even though the two of them are so cruel, they are her family."

The prince touched Danielle's face and simply said, "you are truly an angel."

Danielle smiled and then realized "Ohhh I have nothing to wear to the castle". Look at me, I look like a peasant, she giggled.

You look beautiful Danielle. You would look beautiful in anything that you wear. We will go into the side door away from gossiping eyes and then one of the ladies in waiting will find you a lovely gown to wear. Is there anything in particular that you want?, he asked.

Yes, the first thing I want to do is have a bath, she answered.

You shall have it my love. Anything you want will be yours. She hugged him and layed her head on his shoulder and just said, "Henry, I love you so much".

He sighed and said, "those words are like music to my ears."

They stood up and he helped her onto his horse. He climbed on and she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into the warmth of his neck. He loved to feel her against him, her body so close to his. From now on there will be many more times like this, he thought happily with a smile. Danielle was thinking how she finally found happiness. Henry was thinking the same thing. They rode off towards the Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Ever After. This is just for personal reading.

**Chapter 2 – The Palace**

Henry and Danielle had been riding for a while talking intimately. Am I dreaming? she thought. Will I be waking up to Rodmilla and Marguerite's harsh sounding voices? No this is not a dream she kept telling herself as she snuggled into Henry. Mmmm she said, breathing in the wonderful clean masculine scent of him.

What are you mmming about my love? Henry asked her.

Ohhh just how wonderful it feels to be next to you, she said with a sigh.

If you think it feels wonderful now, just wait until our wedding night my darling, he said with a snicker.

Ohhh, how I long for that night Henry, she tells him.

As do I, my sweet, he said.

The castle came into view and suddenly Danielle tensed up. Henry could feel this and he said, what is the matter Danielle?

I'm scared Henry, scared that your parents won't like me and that they won't believe my story and they will turn me away, she tells him nervously.

Henry stopped the horse and turned around to look at her. As best as he could turn around while saddled onto a horse. Danielle, I told you that they will love you. You are intelligent, kind, loving, brave, wonderful and not to mention absolutely beautiful. But you know what, even if you weren't beautiful, I would love you anyway. Your beauty is just a bonus, he beamed.

I hope you are right Henry, she says to him.

Trust me, I am, he said. She was still nervous but with Henry at her side she felt that she would be alright.

They rode around by the servant's entrance so they wouldn't be seen by gossiping eyes. Henry wanted to keep Danielle and his wedding to her a secret until after they were wed.

Those court gossips. He couldn't stand them. Even when he thought Danielle was a courtier he was attracted to her because she wasn't a gossip, because she was so intelligent and stood up to her convictions. She is NOT like them, he thought. Those words that he said to her the night of the Masque…..You are just like THEM….he couldn't get that out of his head. He made many stupid mistakes in his life but that was the worst one ever. There must be someone up there who is looking down upon him making Danielle forgive him. Whoever it was, he was eternally grateful.

At the servant's entrance there was a guard. As soon as he saw the Prince he bowed and said, Good Morning Your Highness, My Lady". They both smiled and said Good Morning. Before Henry met Danielle he would never have given the servant a second glance. She has changed him, changed him to be a much better person. He now didn't detest the thought of being King one day. He felt that he could do anything as long as she would be by his side. He has found his purpose.

Henry dismounted his horse and helped Danielle down. He handed the reins to the servant and they both stepped inside the palace. Henry led her up a winding flight of stone steps that led into a hallway. She looked around in total awe. Danielle had never seen anything so beautiful. She was never in a palace before and she was just so taken aback by its beauty and regalness. The tapestries and paintings on the wall were the most beautiful that she has ever seen. Even when her Manor was well taken care of in her father's time, it never looked anything like this, she thought.

Do you like it my love? Henry asked her. Oh Henry it's wonderful, everything is so beautiful, the artwork, the tapestries. He watched her with loving eyes as she stopped to look at every one. He smiled and thought how wonderful she was. He takes all this for granted and now he is looking at this through her eyes.

Come my love, we must get you ready now. He led her down a bunch of hallways, twisting and turning until they stopped at a door. This is where you will be staying for a while Danielle. My bed chamber is right next door, he said with a twinkle in his eye. I want to keep you close to me. Danielle just smiled. She was at a loss for words at the moment. Henry opened the door and they walked inside. The most magnificent room came into view. Danielle couldn't believe that this would be her room. The room was a large sunny room with two large bay windows covered with the most exquisite crimson colored draperies. There was a large canopied bed covered with the same fabric as the drapes. She looked around to see lovely mahogany furniture. Set over by the window was a couch for two covered in a wonderful delicate fabric. She walked around the room looking and taking all of this in. Henry lovingly watched her. The floors were a polished oak with beautiful thick Persian carpets.

Ohhhh Henry, it's all so beautiful. I am glad you like it my love, he said as he pulled her closely to him. He looked at her and said, you are my life Danielle, and you are my dream come true, you are my everything. With that he bent his head to kiss her. Ohhhh how I love her lips, he thought, so soft, so warm, so inviting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky hair. Their kiss started a fire between them; a passion like neither of them has ever felt. Henry could feel his desire rising inside of him, burning him. Danielle opened her mouth to receive his tongue. Their tongues danced together in unison as they kissed. He wanted her so much, he wanted to lay her down on the bed right then and make love to her but he knew that he couldn't. He knew that they must wait until after their wedding. Danielle felt like she was floating as she kissed her handsome Prince. Ohh how I love him she thought. I never thought loving a man would feel this good. She could feel their hearts beating wildly together in such passion and heat. They both knew that they must stop now because Danielle had to get ready to see the King and Queen.

She broke their kiss. We must get ready now Henry. I would love nothing more than to stand her and kiss you all day but I have to meet your parents. I know, he sighed. Still holding each other, she looked at him and said, thank you for making my dream come true my Prince. No, thank you my darling, you have made me whole, the Prince said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. To think that she was thanking him, he thought.

Henry walked over to the right of the bed and pulled a cord. A minute later a young woman walked into the room and curtsied and said "Good Morning, Your Highness, My Lady, what can I do for you". Good Morning Adele the Prince said. Adele, my fiancé would like to have a bath and then would you find her something nice to wear please? Yes, of course Your Highness, right away, she said and left. A few minutes later the little maid came in with a foot man who brought in a large wooden tub. Set it over by the window she said to him, if that is ok with you My Lady? Yes, that would be wonderful Danielle said. Right after that several servant boys brought in buckets of steaming water and poured them into the tub until the tub was filled. Then they turned around and left. Danielle, I will leave you to have your bath my darling. I will be right next door waiting for you and then we shall go see my parents. He kissed her firmly on the lips and turned around and left.

Alright My Lady, let me help you get out of your dress and into that tub, said the serving girl. Danielle never had anyone wait on her and take care of her and thought it was a bit strange but decided that she probably should get used to this and reveled in it. The servant helped her out of her dress and her undergarments and placed it on a chair. I will have these sent to the laundry My Lady. Thank you, Danielle said with a smile. Although Danielle knew that she would never need that dress again.

Danielle then climbed into the tub and Adele brought over to crystal containers. These are bath scents My Lady, one is rose and the other is lavender. Which one would you like, she asked? Danielle smelled both of them and decided that she wanted the lavender scent. She poured some of the liquid into the steaming water and the whole room started to smell like lavenders. My Lady, I will wash your hair first and then you can wash your body while I go and pick out your clothing.

The servant brought over another crystal container filled with liquid. She took a small bucket and filled it with water from the tub and said, please close your eyes My Lady so I can wet your hair. Danielle did as she was told and felt the warm water wash over her face. Ohh how wonderful it felt, she thought. Adele handed Danielle a small towel to wipe her eyes and then poured some of the liquid from the crystal onto Danielle's hair. She worked up a good lather, rubbing her fingertips into Danielle's scalp. The liquid smelled like wildflowers. After about a minute Adele said to Danielle, alright My Lady, it's time for me to rinse your hair now. Please close your eyes again. Danielle did as she was told. Mmmmm the water feels so nice, she thought. I definitely can get used to this. She was thinking that after Henry and she were married she would love to take a bath with him. Such wicked thoughts, she giggled to herself. Adele rinsed all of the soap out of Danielle's hair and handed her a cake of soap.

My Lady, what color dress would you like to wear? she asked. Danielle thought for a moment and said, do you have a dress that is lavender? Ohhh yes My Lady, I was hoping you would say that. Lavender would look so lovely with your complexion. I will go into the wardrobe and fetch it right away. Danielle took the cake of soap and began to wash herself all over. She never had a bath like this at the Manor. She had to wash herself with just left over soap from Rodmilla and small basin of water. This was pure luxury, she thought.

Adele came back with the gown to show Danielle. Ohhh, Adele that is the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen. I'm glad you like it My Lady. Danielle was thinking how she is also going to have to get used to being called My Lady and eventually Your Highness. This is just like something out of a fairy tale, she thought. The servant helped Danielle out of the tub and wrapped her in a dry towel. Adele then took another dry towel and started to dry Danielle's hair. She then helped her into lovely white linen undergarments. Surprisingly enough the undergarments smelled of lavenders too. The little maid went to the window and opened it to let the breeze in. She motioned for Danielle to sit on the couch. Your hair is not quite dry yet My Lady but the breeze should finish drying it.

Adele went to the wardrobe and came out with a pair of silk stockings. She helped Danielle get into them. Danielle loved how wonderful it felt to be waited upon but will never forget what it was like to be a servant. She had the utmost respect for this woman Adele. Adele then proceeded to help Danielle into the gown. She laced up the back of it and said, there My Lady, how do you like it. Danielle looked at herself in the looking glass and just looked in amazement. Even when she dressed as a courtier days earlier, she never looked like this. With her hair not even done, she still looked like a Princess. Adele then brought out matching shoes for her to wear and slipped them on her feet.

Sit down My Lady, Adele asked, I will now do your hair. The maid busied herself brushing Danielle's lovely chestnut brown hair. She braided the top of her head and wound ribbons and pearls through the braids and left her hair in the back cascade down. Danielle was watching the maid do all this and remembered how Paulette and Louise would do the same thing for the Baroness, Marguerite and Jacqueline.

I wonder what the King and Queen will do to them she thought. Quickly that thought went out of her mind and she looked at herself in the looking glass. She loved what she saw. My Lady, you are beautiful, Adele said. Thank you Adele, I hope Prince Henry thinks so. Of course he will, he loves you very much. I saw the way he was looking at you before and how he speaks to you. He is a man that is head over heels in love. And I love him just as much, Danielle said to the maid. Adele was a little bit embarrassed by talking so personal. Servants weren't allowed to converse personally to the Royal Family or any nobles. I shall go get the Prince for you My Lady, and with that she curtsied and turned around. Oh Adele? Danielle said. Yes, My Lady? Thank you very much for helping me to bathe and get dressed. You are very welcome My Lady, she said and smiled. With that she left the room.

Danielle walked over to the window as she waited for Henry, thinking of the last few days. How it all had started off so wonderful when she met him. The day in the courtyard, down at the river, the Monastery, the night in the Gypsy camp, even the day at Amboise. And then at the Masque……. her face saddened when she thought of that but then she smiled remembering how just earlier this morning he came to rescue her. He looked so timid and like such a little boy when he told her he was there to rescue her.

At that moment she heard the door open and turned around. He stood there staring at her. Henry was speechless. Danielle smiled the most glorious smiled at him and he thought he would melt. You are absolutely gorgeous my Princess, he lovingly tells her.

Henry, Danielle said as she walked over to him with her arms out. She kissed him lovingly, curtsied and said, Your Highness and then started to giggle. Do you know how beautiful you are Danielle? I never thought of myself as beautiful, she answered him. My love, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I am the luckiest man in the world. He kissed her lightly on the lips. How did you know that my favorite flower was lavender, he asked her? I didn't Henry, Adele gave me a choice of two scents; lavender or roses and I picked lavender because I love it as well. He smiled and said we are going to have a wonderful life together my sweetness.

Now my darling, it's time to go and meet my parents. I hope you aren't nervous anymore? Not too much now, she answered him. With you by my side I will be just fine. Yes you will he said and with that they walked out of the room heading for their Majesties apartments.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ever After characters. This is purely for personal reading.

**Chapter 3 – The King and Queen's Apartments**

Henry led Danielle down a long corridor and then up a flight of stairs coming out into another long corridor. They walked down through the corridor until they came to a set of double doors. Henry knocked and then a servant opened the door. The servant bowed and said, Come in Your Highness, My Lady. I am here to see their Majesties Henry said to the servant. Henry and Danielle walked into the room. Danielle had never seen anything like it before. She thought her room was beautiful. This room was even more beautiful. The King was sitting at his large mahogany desk looking over some papers and the Queen was sitting on a settee doing needlepoint. Mother, Father I have made my choice. This is Danielle De Barbarac. Danielle curtsied and said Your Majesties. Come in both of you, we have been expecting you, the King said. So this is the woman that stole my son's heart the Queen said with a smile. Come here child, let me look at you. Danielle walked over to the Queen and gave her a timid smile. She certainly is beautiful thought Marie. But there is something else. This woman has intelligence, wisdom, compassion and spirit, she thought, a perfect match for Henry.

I would like to tell you all about Danielle, Henry said to his parents. We already know all about her Henry, Francis said. We looked into the De Barbarac family records in our library. See I told you, Henry said to Danielle with a smile. Danielle smiled back. We also know how Rodmilla treated you as a servant Danielle. We know the whole story. You would make a wonderful wife to Henry and we will be very proud and happy to have you in our family, the King said to Danielle. Ohhh thank you Your Majesties, thank you so much she said. Please, if you are going to be in our family, please do not call us Your Majesties in private. We would like you to call us Mother and Father but if you cannot, then you may call us by our first names. Danielle wanted so much to have parents again and said thank you Mother, Father. The King and Queen beamed with pleasure.

Treasure what you both have Marie said as she looked towards Henry and Danielle. You both have a rare gift, the gift of love. Most marriages throughout the nobility are all arranged for political alliances. Not many people marry for love. My own marriage to Francis was arranged and while we eventually grew to love one another, it did not start out that way. Mother, I will treasure Danielle for all of my days on this earth. She brings me nothing but happiness and joy, Henry said as he looked towards Danielle with loving eyes. Danielle turned to Henry and gently kissed him and said, I will love you and treasure you till the end of my days as well Henry. Francis and Marie were witnessing true love for the first time in their lives.

Now, now, the King spoke up. We have to decide how to punish Rodmilla and Marguerite. We will not punish Jacqueline because she spoke up for you Danielle and she explained to Captain Laurant what they did to you. Your stepmother and stepsister must be severely punished for lying to the Queen and for the way they treated you since you were 8 years old. I have decided that they will both be sold to Cartier and shipped to the Americas on the next available boat. Ohhhh no, pleaded Danielle, please not that, I beg of you!! What they did to me was terrible and they do deserve to be punished but not that please. It would hurt Jacqueline so much. They are still her family even though they did terrible things to me. Can you punish them in some other way, she asked? The King thought for a moment and said I can see why my son loves you so much, you are truly a remarkable young woman Danielle. Henry was beaming; he knew that his parents loved her as much as he did. Well what would you propose that we do to them Danielle, he asked? Danielle looked at Marie and Francis and said, Mother, Father all I ask of you is that you show them the same courtesy as they bestowed upon me. A wonderful idea, Marie chimed in. We will have them be servants in the castle laundry!! Is that alright with all of you? Yes, they all said at once.

Wonderful, now it's all settled Marie said. But before all this can happen, you are both to be married in secret. We will have lunch first. When was the last time you ate Danielle? Danielle thought for a minute and said, yesterday. The Queen looked horrified, yesterday!! Oh child, you will never go hungry again and Marie got up and hugged Danielle. I have to take care of something Henry said to his parents and Danielle. I shall be back in time for lunch. He gave Danielle a quick loving kiss and said goodbye my love, I will see you in a little while. I will be waiting Henry and she smiled. Henry's heart melted. Danielle, sit down next to me so we can get to know you. The Queen motioned for her to sit down. Danielle did as she was told.

Meanwhile Henry went to find Adele. He wanted to give Danielle his first gift to her. He found Adele busying herself in Danielle's room. She curtsied and said, Your Highness. Adele, I would like to give my bride some presents and need your help. Ohh how wonderful Your Highness, she said with a smile. What would you like to give her? Well, I was thinking, a bunch of red roses from the castle gardens and a book that she loves. I have the book but I need you to go find the head gardener and have him put the roses in a vase and leave them on that table over there. He pointed to a lovely table over by window that was next to the couch. I will also write a note to her. I will go find him at once Your Highness. She curtsied and left the room.

Henry went next door to his own bedroom to write the note. He sat down at his large desk and took out some parchment and his quill and bottle of ink and began to compose a note.

_**My Dearest Danielle, The love of my life,**_

_**I don't think words can express how I truly feel for you. You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Please accept these gifts as a small token of my undying love for you.**_

_**I know that this copy of Utopia cannot replace the one that your father gave you , but I want you to have it. **_

_**The roses remind me of you; beautiful, soft and sweet.**_

_**These are only the first of many gifts that I will give you, my love.**_

_**I am yours forever,**_

_**Henry**_

He read over his note and said, perfect. He was so excited; he was acting like a little boy. Now I have to go and find some ribbon to wrap the book and note in. He took a sheet of parchment paper and folded it gently over the book. He walked into Danielle's room and looked in a drawer and found some satin ribbon. He tied the ribbon around the book and the note and laid it on the table. Adele came back with a vase filled with beautiful red roses. Your Highness are these alright she asked? Yes, Adele they are perfect, thank you he said with a smile. He left the room going to find his parents and Danielle.

He found them seated around the private dining table in the Royal Apartments. Ahhh good you are back Henry, Marie said. He smiled and then kissed Danielle and sat down next to her. Servants brought in platters of food. They started off with early cress dressed with vinegar, olive oil and herbs and a tartlet made with cheese and eggs. Danielle ate with gusto. Everything is absolutely divine she said. Henry and the King were amused. I'm glad you like it Danielle, Marie said smiling. Brought in next was a fat capon stuffed with nuts, capers, sage and leeks. Dessert consisted of fresh strawberries and cheese. They washed it all down with spiced wine. Danielle never had a more delicious meal in her life. Since you will be married in secret, the ceremony will be held in the castle's chapel and there will be only a few people in attendance, the King mentioned. All who will be in attendance are Mother and I and Leonardo. Is that alright with the two of you? he asked. Is that alright with you my love? asked Henry. Yes, that would be fine she smiled. In about a week, we will have a Royal celebration, Francis told them. Fine so it's settled then, the King told them.

Well now, it's time for Danielle to get ready for the ceremony, said the Queen. We must find you something lovely to wear. Danielle was thinking, the gown that I am wearing is lovely enough. She was going to have to get used to royalty. Yes, yes, Henry said, only the best for my bride. The king and queen let out a chuckle. They never saw Henry this excited about anything. They were quite pleased. Marie and Danielle proceeded to get up from the table. Henry and the King rose in respect. Let us go my dear, we don't have a moment to spare, she said. Henry kissed Danielle lightly on the lips and said, I will see you in a little while my love when you shall become my wife. And you shall become my husband Danielle said softly.

The Queen and Danielle hurried to Danielle's room. Adele was waiting for them. She curtsied and said, Your Majesty, My Lady. What is this? The Queen said pointing to the roses on the table. That is for you My Lady from his Highness, Adele told them. Danielle went over to look. She bent her head to smell the roses. They are lovely, she said with a smile. Then she noticed a small package and a note. She untied the ribbon from the note and began to read it to herself.

_**My Dearest Danielle, The love of my life,**_

_**I don't think words can express how I truly feel for you. You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Please accept these gifts as a small token of my undying love for you.**_

_**I know that this copy of Utopia cannot replace the one that your father gave you, but I want you to have it. **_

_**The roses remind me of you; beautiful, soft and sweet.**_

_**These are only the first of many gifts that I will give you, my love.**_

_**I am yours forever,**_

_**Henry**_

She started to cry as she read the note and then opened the package. What is wrong child? asked the Queen with concern in her voice. Nothing is wrong Mother, everything is so wonderful and she showed Marie the note and the book. The Queen was truly touched by what her son had written. Danielle then told her why Utopia meant so much to her. My son truly does love you Danielle. I have never seen him like this before in his life. You have changed him. You have made him become a much better person and for that I am eternally grateful and she kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. The Queen of France is eternally grateful to me? thought Danielle. Now I really must have died and gone to heaven.

Come now, we must prepare you to be Henry's bride. The three of them walked into the wardrobe looking for something that looked like a wedding dress. Look at this, exclaimed Adele. How would you like this? Danielle thought that the gown she had on was the most beautiful gown she has ever seen until she saw the gown that Adele was holding. It was a gown made of white Alençon lace with pearls and crystals. The neckline was a square low cut neckline and the sleeves were puffed out by the shoulders and full fitted down the arms. It was a most magnificent gown. Ohhhhh it is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen, Danielle said with such a smile. I feel like I am dreaming. You are not dreaming my dear, said the Queen. She took her hands and said this is all real. My Lady, while I was out getting your roses from the gardener I had him make this up for you if it's alright? Danielle looked and it was a wreath of small white tea roses with baby's breath. Attached to it was a sheer veil. Ohhh it's lovely Adele, thank you so much. Danielle went over and hugged the maid. You are quite welcome My Lady, she blushed. In all her years working for the royal family, Adele never had any one of them hug her before. This girl was very special and the Prince is very lucky to have her, she thought.

The Queen and Adele helped Danielle into her wedding gown. Adele brought out matching shoes and slipped them on her feet. Danielle was amazed how everything fit her so perfectly. Adele then attached the veil to Danielle's hair and applied a bit of kohl to Danielle's eyes and some rouge to her cheeks. There….you are perfect My Lady. Danielle looked at herself in the looking glass and she was in total awe of the reflection that stared back at her. It didn't even look like her. She looked like a dream, like a Princess. Henry's princess, she thought.

The Queen said that since the Royal reception would be in about a week, they wanted to give Henry and Danielle time to be alone together as newlyweds. The Queen said that Danielle could invite whomever she wanted. Danielle only had a few people that she wanted to invite; Maurice, Louise, Paulette, Gustave, Leonardo and Jacqueline.

It's time my dear said the Queen. Let us go to the chapel so you can marry my son. With that they left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ever After characters. This is purely for personal reading.

**Note**:

Usually in a wedding ceremony from the 16th century, the woman would say the word **"obey"** in her vows. I will be leaving that word out.

**Chapter 4 – The Wedding**

The Queen and Danielle hurried to the family chapel. Once they got there Marie told Danielle to wait outside for a moment so she could check and make sure everything was going as planned. Danielle waited and was thinking how nervous and excited she was all at the same time. My God, I am getting married, I cannot believe it, she thought. Just this morning I was a prisoner to that horrible Le Pieu and now I am marrying the man of my dreams. It was all happening so fast. She was thinking how she couldn't wait for tonight, to be in Henry's arms making love to him. She wanted to feel her body next to his. The thought of that sent a shiver down her spine and her face broke into a huge smile.

Marie came out of the chapel and said, alright my dear, everyone is in their places, it's time. Let me just go take my place and then in a minute you will be walking down the aisle to my son. Congratulations, Danielle, may you both only know happiness and joy throughout your life together. The Queen had tears in her eyes and then hugged Danielle. Thank you Mother, she said.

This is it, she thought. Henry I am yours, she whispered. With that the guard opened the door and Danielle stood there for a moment and walked in. All eyes were on her. This time nobody would be ripping her dress or calling her names. This time she will be where she belongs…. with Henry. Everyone was smiling at her. Just by looking at Henry's eyes you could tell how he felt about her. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life, he thought, as he watched his beloved bride walk down the aisle. Danielle began to slowly walk down the aisle smiling and looking right at Henry thinking how incredibly handsome he is. He was wearing a doublet made of silver threads with black breeches and black boots.

When she reached the alter they both smiled at each other and mouthed the words "I Love You". Henry held his hand out and Danielle placed her hand in his. The Priest said a few words in Latin and then said "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore, if anyone can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter forever hold their peace. The room was silent. For a split second Danielle thought Rodmilla and Marguerite would barge in and ruin her wedding. That thought quickly passed. The Priest turned to Henry and said "Will you have this Woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" Henry looked into Danielle's eyes and said, "I Will forever and ever my precious Danielle." The Priest then turned to Danielle and said, "Will you have this Man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" Danielle looked into Henry's eyes and said, "I Will forever and ever my precious Henry."

Do you have the ring? the Priest asked Henry. Henry reached into his Doublet and pulled out the ring. It was a simple gold band with two rubies and a diamond in the middle. Henry's grandmother left it to him to give to his bride. Danielle smiled, she thought it was beautiful. Henry place the ring on the fourth finger of Danielle's left hand, the Priest said. Henry placed the ring on Danielle's finger and said "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. With this ring, I thee wed. The smiles on both Danielle and Henry's faces were like the brightest stars in the sky. The Priest then said to the audience, "Henry and Danielle have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together. Henry, you may kiss your bride". Everyone was clapping. Gladly, Henry said with a loving smile.

He took Danielle in his arms and their lips gently met. Danielle was melting as was Henry. Henry looked at her and said, "I Love You my Princess". Danielle looked into Henry's eyes, and said "I Love You my Prince". Ohhh I can't believe it Henry, we are married. Yes, my love we certainly are and then he kissed her again. Everyone in the room came over to congratulate them. Both Henry and Danielle beamed with such love and happiness, the likes of which no one in that room ever saw.

May I have your attention for a few minutes, said the King. Everyone stopped talking and looked towards the King. Henry and Danielle, Mother and I wish you only happiness and love in your life. It is written: when children find true love, parents find true joy. Here's to your joy and ours, from this day forward. Congratulations! Now I hate to break this happy occasion up but you all know what is to take place now and we must hurry and get into our places in the throne room. After the trial there will be a reception for Henry and Danielle in the small banquet room.

Henry and Danielle walked out of the room kissing and giggling to one another until their faces grew serious because of what was about to take place. The attendees followed them out of the chapel.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the Ever After characters. This is purely a work for personal reading.

Note: I am starting this chapter right after the trial of Rodmilla and Marguerite.

**Chapter 5 – The Reception, Wedding Night and Honeymoon**

The trial of Rodmilla and Marguerite had just ended and everyone was talking about it. The room cleared out except for The King and Queen, Henry, Danielle, Leonardo, Jacqueline and Capt. Laurant. They were making quite a stir about it all.

Danielle walked over to a corner in the room and stood there in silence for a moment. She started to shake and then broke down crying. Henry noticed this right away and quickly came over to her. What is the matter, my darling? he asked her. He held her close and could feel her shaking. I, I think it's just that today was such an emotional day for me Henry. So much has happened. If you would rather not go to the reception Danielle, we can just go back to our room to be alone, he said to her. No, I don't want to disappoint everyone, I will be fine, she told him. Alright my love, whatever you want, Henry said to her. He lifted her face up and said, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again my precious Danielle and he kissed her tenderly on the lips. I love you so much Henry, she told him. As do I, my princess, as do I.

Their small wedding reception was a wonderful affair. There was music and dancing and wonderful things to eat. Jacqueline walked over to Danielle and hugged her. I'm so glad that everything turned out alright for you Danielle. Although, I am truly sorry with what you had to put up with for all these years. You never deserved it. Thank you Jacqueline, but I want to put that part of my life out of my mind forever. It's over and we shall never talk about it again. Jacqueline said, yes, you have a wonderful new life now with the Prince and he loves you very very much. I do, however, want to thank you for what you did for me Jacqueline. I will never forget the kindness that you showed, Danielle told her. Jacqueline smiled. I see that you are keeping company with Capt. Laurant, Danielle said with a chuckle. Yes, he is so nice and I really like him, Jacqueline told her. I'm very happy for you Jacqueline, I hope you find as much happiness as I have found. The two girls hugged, knowing that now they could become true sisters.

The reception went on for a couple more hours. Everyone was having a wonderful time, laughing and talking and dancing. Henry couldn't stop looking at his bride, thinking how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to be alone with her. Danielle noticed this and said with a twinkle in her eye, I think it's time My Lord. I think you are right, My Lady, he chuckled. With that, Henry proceeded to stand up and thank his guests and tell them that it's been a very long day for the two of them and that they are going to retire for the night. Their guests knew exactly what he meant. They congratulated the two of them once again and with that Henry and Danielle walked out of the banquet room arm in arm.

They were rushing back to their bedroom. Both of them couldn't wait to be alone together. When they got to the door they saw Adele. She curtsied and said, Congratulations Your Highnesses. Thank you Adele, they both said with a smile. I have prepared your room for the night, she told them. They both smiled and walked in and gently closed the door.

Henry lit some candles and the room was cast in the most wonderful glow. Henry, with all that was going on today I forgot to thank you for your gifts. They are wonderful and your note brought tears of joy to me. They are only the first of many gifts my love. I am glad you liked them. Henry held out his arms to Danielle and she gladly enfolded her body into his. He could feel her trembling. Are you alright? my dove he asked her. Yes Henry, I'm just a little bit nervous. I feel so foolish about being nervous though. Do you want to know something my Princess? I'm a bit nervous as well. You are? she asked him, not imagining that he could be nervous. Yes Danielle, I am. I love your innocence my love, he told her as he held her close. That is just one of the many things that I love about you, he said. Danielle looked into Henry's eyes so lovingly and said "Make love to me Henry, please make love to me". She looked at him and his fingers gently caressed her face and cheeks. He bent down and his mouth gently touched hers. Their kiss so gentle at first became more passionate. The flame of passion ignited between the two of them. She shuddered. He reached behind her to undo the laces of her gown. They broke away from their embrace so he could remove his doublet, all the while not taking their eyes off each other. She removed his white linen shirt and he was standing there in his breeches and his boots. Ohhh how wonderful you look Henry she said as she started to run her hands gently over his smooth muscular chest and arms. He wanted her so much. Never had he wanted anyone as much in his life, his Danielle, his wife, his lover, his everything. He removed his boots and she removed her gown and placed it on a chair. She was standing there in her undergarments, stockings and shoes. She kicked her shoes off and Henry lifted the linen shift off of her. She was standing naked in front of him except for her stockings. Henry sucked in his breath at the perfection of her body. God, you are beautiful he said. She seductively rolled down her stockings and took them off. He then removed his pants. They were standing totally naked looking at each other in awe.

He took her in his arms and held his body against hers. They stayed like that for a minute until he gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Danielle, I love you, ohh how I love you. And I love you, my wonderful precious Henry. He started to kiss her slowly all over her face, down her neck, breathing in the wonderful scent of her, kissing her slowly and tenderly down her whole body. He was sending shivers up and down her spine. Ohhhh Henry, she sighed. He kissed his way back up her delicate body until his lips were inches from hers. Pulling his head down towards hers, she kissed him slowly, passionately, seductively. A stab of desire shot through his body like a bolt of lightning. They made slow passionate love until they reached their paradise together, crying out each others names in joy and rapture. They lay there clinging to one another totally spent. Tonight we have become whole my Princess, he quietly said to her. Two halves became one.

They talked about how Henry wanted to redo the Manor. Danielle was thrilled about this and couldn't wait to see her Manor restored to its original glory. The way it looked when her father was alive. Since it belonged to Danielle now, she could either live there or live at the Palace. Henry knew how much the Manor meant to her so he decided that the two of them should live there. He wanted to make his wife happy in any way that he could. Danielle was overjoyed that they would be living there. Henry told her that he will add on a wing to the house and then build a whole new building for the servant's quarters. Danielle decided that since Maurice, Louise and Paulette were more like family to her, that they will oversee all of the new servants that Henry will be hiring. Maurice will be in charge of the male servants and Louise and Paulette will be in charge of the female servants. Henry was going to start the plans as soon as possible. During the week they would ride over there and see what needs to be done. Henry also agreed that Jacqueline could live there too. He thought that she could be a lady in waiting to Danielle but Danielle didn't know if she wanted that. She thought that maybe Adele could be her lady in waiting. Henry told her whomever she wanted would be fine with him.

They talked, laughed and made love all night long. They finally fell asleep in each other's arms before dawn. Both of them slept peacefully in the happiness and love that they both shared.

The early morning sun was peaking through the window. Henry stirred and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw his Princess snuggled next to him sleeping soundly. He smiled and thought how much he loved her. His mind kept going back to what he said to her at the Masque. You are just like THEM; he kept hearing his words over and over again in his mind. How could I have been so stupid, what was I thinking? he thought to himself. How I must have made her feel at that moment, he remembered the look of heartbreak and despair in her eyes and on her face. Henry vowed to himself that he would make it up to her for the rest of his life.

He caressed her face gently with his fingers thinking how beautiful she is. Danielle's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. Good Morning my love, he said quietly. Good Morning Henry she said. I trust you slept well my Princess? Ohh yes, I had the most wonderful night's sleep, the best that I have had in so many years. I was dreaming the most wonderful dreams, she told him. And what were they about? he inquired. She blushed and said, I was dreaming of how you were making love to me. Well I think we should make that dream come true, he chuckled. Why is it that I cannot get enough of you Danielle? He bent his head and started planting kisses all over her face until he came to her soft and wonderful lips. Mmmmmm she murmured against his lips. You are reading my thoughts My Lord, she sighed. They started the delicious torture of each other's bodies until they both lay there spent in each others arms.

Laying there for quite some time not saying anything, Henry finally broke their silence. What would you like to do today my love? he asked her. Besides lay in bed and make love to you all day My Lord? she giggled. I thought we might have a picnic at Amboise and then ride over to the Manor and discuss our plans with Paulette, Louise and Maurice, she said to him. That is a wonderful idea he told her, now I think that it's time we wash and dress. Henry and Danielle got out of bed and went to put on their robes. He sucked in his breath at the beauty of her as she stood up naked. I will never tire of looking at her, he thought. Once they had their robes on, he pulled on the cord and summoned a servant.

Henry kissed his wife and went into his bedroom so his personal attendant could help him get ready and Adele could help Danielle. Henry thought that once they move into the Manor, he was going to have to buy a bathtub big enough for two people. He had the same delicious thoughts about taking a bath with Danielle as she did about him the previous day. He smiled to himself.

Once he was finished, Henry walked into Danielle's room and she was just about finished dressing. She was wearing a lovely gown of royal blue silk and her hair was curled on top of her head with some of it cascading down her back. You look beautiful my dear, he said to her. She smiled her thanks. Henry, to whom do these clothes and this bedroom belong to? It belonged to my sister Margaret. She is married and lives near Paris. One day we shall go there so you can meet her. She is a lot like you, strong, intelligent and compassionate. I shall speak with Mother and have her contact the Royal Dressmaker to make you several new gowns. Ohhh no Henry, these gowns are fine. They are in perfect condition; there is no need to make me new ones. Are you sure? He asked her. Whatever you want you shall have my Princess. Yes, I'm sure but all of these are so fancy so maybe the dressmaker can make me a few plainer and simpler gowns. Also, you know what I want? No, what? He asked her. Well you are going to think this is absurd, but I would like to have a pair of pants, boots and shirts made for me as well. And what would you need those for? he laughed. Well, remember that I climb rocks Your Highness, she laughed. Ahhh yes, that's right, you do, he chuckled. He took her face in his hands and said, Ohhhhh Danielle, you are so amazing and you shall have whatever you want. I can't wait to see what adventures you take me on, My Lady!

They went to have breakfast with Henry's parents. They made their way into the Royal Apartments. Good Morning Mother, Father, they both said at the same time. Good Morning children, the King and Queen said. Marie noticed a lovely glow on her daughter in law's face. I trust you both slept well, she smiled. Ohhh yes Mother I slept wonderfully, Danielle said. As did I, Henry told them with a twinkle in his eye. They sat down and then servants started bringing in their breakfast. Their breakfast consisted of several types of bread, preserves, honey, different cheeses and either ale or watered wine. Danielle ate with such gusto again. She had quite a good appetite. Henry and Danielle discussed their plans of redoing the Manor with the King and Queen. They both thought it was a splendid idea. The Queen noticed that Henry somehow looked different today. He has matured, she thought. Danielle is definitely the perfect wife for him. She even could see that Henry and his father were starting to get along better. She was truly grateful to her new daughter in law. Henry and Danielle finished eating and they bid them farewell and were off to start their first day as husband and wife. Life is wonderful, he thought.

They saddled up their horses and packed a picnic lunch. The Prince gave Danielle a beautiful brown horse that she named Chestnut. Henry helped Danielle up on her horse, although she really didn't need his help. He climbed on his own horse and then they rode away towards Amboise. They rode along the most beautiful countryside on their way to Ambroise. Danielle loved it. They passed the haystack where she hid when Henry asked Gustave for his help in finding her. She smiled. I must get those pants soon, she muttered annoyed. What were you saying my love? he asked her. I was just saying how I must have pants to wear when I ride horses. It is very uncomfortable to ride in a gown My Lord, she told him. He smirked and said, normally ladies ride side saddle. Well not THIS lady, she told him and they both started to laugh. Ohhh Danielle there is so much that I want to learn about you, I want to know everything. And you shall Henry, you shall, she smiled at him. They arrived at Amboise a little while later.

It was a beautiful day for a picnic. Henry found an alcove amongst the ruins where he set down a blanket. Danielle was just looking around at the beauty of the ruins thinking back to that day after Rodmilla had whipped her. Thinking how she came to tell Henry the truth but how she just couldn't after he poured her heart out to her. She remembered his wonderful words and the loving look in his eyes that day. She remembered the kiss and how it felt and then she remembered the stabbing pain when he touched her back. Was it really only a few short days ago? she asked herself. Yet so much has happened, she thought. Henry finished setting up the blanket and gazed lovingly at her. She is really my wife now, he thought to himself. So much has happened to us in such a short amount of time. He walked over to her from behind and pushed away her hair and started kissing her neck. Have I told you how much I love you my beautiful wife, he murmured against her. Not in the last half hour My Lord, she said. He turned her around so she was facing him and wrapped his arms around her while looking into her eyes smiling at her. I love you with every fiber of my being Danielle. I hope you don't ever get tired of me telling you that. Please don't ever get tired of it, he told her. Never my love, she whispered. She kissed him with such a passion that they almost fell down. You are quite the little vixen aren't you, he told her. Only with you sire, only with you, she laughed.

They ate, talked, laughed and read to each other. Danielle had brought Utopia with her. Danielle, would you do me a favor? He asked. Anything Henry, she said. Would you recite that passage like you did the day you came to free Maurice? You and your words enchanted me so much that day. She thought back remembering how scared she was not knowing if Maurice would be freed and thinking that maybe she would join him in that cage. Danielle stood up from the blanket and looked Henry directly in the eyes and said, a servant is not a thief, your highness and those who are cannot help themselves. If you, suffer your people to be ill educated and their manners corrupted from infancy and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them. What else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them. You are amazing, he said to her. He held out his hand for her to join him on the blanket. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. The passion between them was intoxicating. He layed her down on the blanket and began to make love to her in their wonderful place at Amboise.

They fell asleep on the blanket and Danielle woke up with a start. Henry, wake up, we must go now, we have to get over to the Manor before it gets dark, she said. Henry slowly opened his eyes and smiled lazily at his wife. Ohh, do we have to? He asked her. Yes we do, she said sternly. Oh alright my love, he grinned.

They rode over to the Manor and saw Maurice tending to the fields and Paulette and Louise tending to the gardens. The three of them stopped what they were doing, Louise and Paulette curtsying and Maurice bowing to the Prince and Princess. Ohhhh Mistress they all shouted and ran over to hug her. It's so wonderful to see all of you, Danielle said. We heard about everything that has happened My Lady and we are so happy for you, Paulette told her. Please before you go on I want to make something clear. When we are in private, just call me Danielle. I am still the same girl as before. I just happened to marry my Prince Charming, she laughed as she looked over to Henry. And I would appreciate if you would do the same for me, the Prince said. You are Danielle's family. They didn't know if they could call the Prince by his first name, but they said that they would try. Where is Jacqueline? Danielle asked. She's in the kitchen trying to make supper but having a very hard time with it, Paulette told her. Well we shall have to teach her, Danielle said smiling. She couldn't picture her step sister trying to cook anything. Let us go into the house because there is so much that we have to tell you Danielle said to them.

Jacqueline came out of the kitchen and curtsied to Danielle and Henry. Danielle laughed; I just can't picture you cooking a meal Jacqueline. Yes, I don't seem to be doing very well, she told her. Don't worry; you won't have to do it much longer. When they gathered in the drawing room, Henry said that he could see how grand this place must have been at one time. Danielle told him that unfortunately the Baroness let it get run down. She told him that the four of them just couldn't keep it up by themselves. That is all going to change, he told them. Danielle and I discussed what we would like to do to restore this Manor. We want to build a new wing onto the house and make a new building for the servant's quarters. I shall also be hiring a whole new staff and you three will be in charge. Maurice, you will be in charge of the men and Paulette and Louise, the two of you will be in charge of the women. Ohhh Your Highness that would be wonderful, thank you, Paulette said. It's Henry, he told her. Shyly she said, Henry.

Danielle took Henry around to show him the Manor. She even went up to the attic to show him where her stepmother made her sleep. His heart broke knowing that she had to sleep there for so many years. They walked down to the Master Bedroom which had been Rodmilla's room. I want to totally redo this room Henry! I don't want any traces of Rodmilla left in here, I want it all out! Everything is to be either burned or sold! she said in such anger. Henry never saw Danielle get so angry before but he understood why she felt that way. They walked out of the room and she showed him the rest of the house. Yes, we can definitely restore it, he told her. It will look just as grand as when your father lived her. Thank you my love, she said and gently kissed him.

Paulette, Louise and Jacqueline wanted them to stay for supper but it was getting dark and they had to get back to the Palace. They all walked out into the courtyard and said their goodbyes. Henry told them that he would be hiring workman to start the work on the house. Danielle and Henry climbed on their horses and started down the driveway. Danielle stopped, looked back and waved. Henry stopped his horse and did as she did. Danielle told him, It's tradition. With that they rode off to the Palace.

The rest of the week turned out to be just as wonderful for Danielle and Henry. They went back and forth to the Manor several times. He took her to the castle maze which she loved. He also took her to a place on the grounds where he and his mother would take their strolls; the palace arboretum. Danielle loved it; she thought it was such a peaceful place. Danielle especially loved the gardens. She told him that when they moved into the Manor she was going to tend to her gardens there. He protested at first saying that he is hiring servants to do that. She quickly hushed him and told him that is something that she loves to do and nobody, not even him, is going to stop her. Remember, I am unlike any Courtier you have ever met, she reminded him. Danielle got her way because Henry could deny her nothing. Everyone at the palace saw the marvelous change in Henry since he married Danielle. They were so glad that the Prince finally found happiness. Danielle was a sweet lovely girl who loved their Prince with all her heart.

The King and Queen spoke to Danielle about their upcoming Royal Reception and told Danielle that she could invite whomever she wanted. The only people that she had to invite were Maurice, Louise, Paulette, Gustave and Jacqueline who would be coming with Laurant. Henry spoke up; I would also like to invite the Gypsies. This time Danielle will get to see them and nobody, and I mean NOBODY, will ever hurt her again, he roared. Calm down Henry, nobody is going to hurt her, the Queen said to him. I know, Mother, it's just that I'm remembering what happened a fortnight ago at the Masque. Henry, that is over with, and it's time to move on his mother told him. Danielle forgave you for everything, can't you just leave it at that. Yes, I guess I suppose I'm going to have to, Henry told his mother. Danielle got up out of her chair, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and whispered, Yes, I did forgive you so let's think happy thoughts now, and she kissed him.

Henry, let us discuss the hiring of workers for the Manor, his father told him. A wonderful idea chimed the Queen. You two can discuss your plans and Danielle and I have a reception to plan. Come my dear, let's go, there is much to do. The Queen took Danielle by the hand and led her out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters from Ever After. This is purely for personal reading.

**Chapter 6 – The Royal Reception**

The day was bright and sunny with a delicate crispness in the air, a perfect day to have a wedding reception. Invitations went out as soon as Rodmilla and Marguerite's trial was over. The invitations read:

_**Their Majesties, King Francis and Queen Marie**_

_**Cordially invite you to a reception in honour of**_

_**Prince Henry and Princess Danielle to celebrate their marriage.**_

Danielle and Henry woke up early today. There was so much to do. The reception wouldn't actually start until the late afternoon but the Royal family had to take care of many things beforehand. It was to be a large reception. The King and Queen spared no expense for their son and daughter in law. There was to be fireworks and jugglers for entertainment. The food was to be an extravaganza. The royal cooks have been preparing for days. They were going to have every type of delicacy imaginable. The best musicians in the province were hired because there would be dancing as well. Yes, this was definitely going to be a wonderful affair.

While Henry and Danielle were getting ready, Henry asked Danielle if she was nervous because she was so quiet this afternoon. A little bit she told him. He said he could understand that. He was quite used to having these royal receptions but she wasn't. He told her that she would get used to them in time.

Danielle still had a hard time getting used to having people wait on her. She thought that in time, once they moved to the Manor, she would be able to do more for herself. Even though she is a Princess now, she still wanted to be independent.

"You look lovely, my dear", Henry said as he walked into their room. He never got tired of looking at her. She was wearing the same magnificent white gown that she wore for the wedding ceremony and he was wearing the same silver doublet. The Queen wanted her to wear a brand new gown but there wasn't enough time to have one made for her. Danielle didn't mind at all, she loved her wedding dress. "As do you, my Prince", she said. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Danielle, I am more in love with you with each passing day". "Ohhhh Henry", she sighed. He made her melt. He kissed her gently and lovingly.

They walked over to the window and saw that their guests had already started to arrive. Danielle felt her heart flutter with nervousness and excitement. They weren't expected to be announced for another hour so they decided to take a stroll in the palace's private gardens for some fresh air. They first went to the King and Queens apartments to tell them where they would be.

Danielle loved the gardens, she found them to be so peaceful and their beauty was a breathtaking site to behold. Beautifully manicured hedges in different shapes. The flowers were also magnificent. Every day, Danielle had fresh flowers brought to their bed chamber. Henry knew how much she loved the gardens so he was going to have beautifully manicured gardens at the Manor as well. They talked as they walked hand in hand. They talked about having children. Both of them wanted many children. Since Danielle was really an only child, she wanted lots of children around her. Henry told her about his childhood and how he and his sisters and brothers would fight sometimes but they all loved each other.

"Ohhh good there you are, I think you should come back to the Palace now and take your places; the reception will be starting very shortly", the Queen said. Danielle and Henry followed the King and Queen back into the castle. They waited in a small room near the courtyard. Danielle looked and saw all the people. She was hoping that Maurice, Louise, Paulette and Gustave were there already. She knew that Jacqueline would be coming with Laurent.

The King and Queen would enter first and then the King would announce Henry and Danielle. The trumpets sounded as the King and Queen made their way to the dais. Everyone bowed or curtsied. When they rose the King said, "_Friends, honoured guests, it gives us great pleasure on this festive occasion to announce the marriage of our son Prince Henry to his wonderful bride, Princess Danielle"._

The trumpets sounded again and Henry and Danielle made their way up to the dais holding hands with the brightest smiles on their faces. This time nobody is going to hurt me, Danielle thought to herself. The guests either bowed or curtsied again in front of their Prince and their new Princess. Everyone was clapping for them. The Prince had his own speech planned. "_First, I would like to thank you all for coming today. I must also apologize for something I did. I know my mother and my new bride do not want me to say this, but I feel that I must. As you all know, on the night of the Masque I embarrassed and broke the heart of Danielle, the most wonderful woman in the world, the woman who captured my heart and who I am very much in love with. I will never forgive myself for that, but my wonderful and very compassionate Danielle has told me over and over how she has forgiven me and that I should stop beating myself up over it and move on. I am truly a very lucky man. Danielle has taught me many things over the last couple of weeks. In the short time that I have known her, she taught me more than my tutors did in my whole life. I am so grateful to her for all that she has shown me. Now, please let me introduce you to my wonderful and very beautiful wife, Her Royal Highness, The Princess Danielle. Thank you my love" , he turned to her and smiled._ Danielle flashed a beautiful smile and simply said to the audience, "Thank you". One of the few times in her life, she was speechless. "Everyone, please eat, drink, dance and enjoy yourselves…..let the party start", said the Prince.

Henry and Danielle made their way down from the dais into the crowd. The nobles were all congratulating them. He introduced Danielle to all the people that he knew. She was the most charming and gracious Princess and everyone saw why Prince Henry loved her so much. Danielle was looking around wondering where her friends were. Finally she spotted them. She whispered into Henry's ear that she wanted to go over to them. They made their way over to where her friends were standing. She saw Leonardo first. "Congratulations, Your Highness", he said to Danielle as he bowed. She then hears Gustave laugh. She turns to him and says, "What"? "I just can't get over it, that's all", (mocking) your highness, he said to her. Paulette was next to him and lightly smacks him. "Yes well royalty or not, I can still whip you", she told him laughing. She hugged all her friends and was so happy to see them. Jacqueline was there and was very happy. She told Danielle how Laurent proposed to her and that they would be getting married in a month's time. "Ohhh I'm so happy for you Jacqueline, I hope you will be as happy as Henry and I are" as she hugged her stepsister. "Thank you", she said.

Danielle spoke to her gypsy friends, she was very happy to see them. She tried putting the last time she saw them out of her mind but it kept coming back to her because right after Henry said, "Oh look, look I invited the gypsies", Rodmilla attacked her and her world came crumbling down. I must stop thinking about that, she thought to herself. I have to just think of it as a bad dream, a nightmare, and now I am awake and I am living my dream come true which has become reality, my dream with my wonderful new husband who loves me very much.

Danielle found a few minutes to be alone and walked over to a corner to just let all this sink in. She pinched herself to see if it was real. She has done that quite often lately. Danielle was taking all of this in. This is my wedding reception, she thought. I am married, I am truly truly married. Henry saw Danielle standing alone and walked over to see if something was wrong. "Is everything alright, my love"? he asked her as he took her hands in his. "Ohh yes Henry, everything is perfectly fine", she told him. "I just wanted a little bit of time to gather my thoughts". "Thank you for being my wife Danielle, thank you for everything. Somehow it doesn't ever seem like I am doing enough for you my precious love", he said, as he looked into her eyes. "You have brought me the first real happiness that I have ever known, my beautiful Danielle", he told her. He gathered her into his arms and she could feel how deep his love for her actually was. They stayed that way for several minutes relishing in their love for one another.

The reception went on into the early hours of the morning. As tradition would have it, none of the guests could leave until the King and Queen retired for the night. "Come now Francis", she said to him, our guests must be exhausted and so am I. "It's time to go to sleep". "Yes, yes, I think that you are right Marie", he said to her. "I am very tired as well". The King found his way to the dais and thanked his guests for coming and that they were free to leave if they chose to. Walking back to their bed chamber, Francis said to Marie, "our son has become a man". "Yes he has Francis, said Marie, and we have Danielle to thank for that". "That we do, my dear that we do", he chuckled.

Shortly after that Henry and Danielle thanked their guests for coming as well. Their guests bowed or curtsied and the Prince and Princess left the courtyard hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ever After characters. This is purely for personal reading.

**Chapter 7 – The Manor, three months later.**

A lot has happened in the three months since Danielle and Henry's wedding reception. Jacqueline married Laurent two months ago. It was a lovely wedding. Not as large as Henry and Danielle's of course, but the King and Queen made them a very nice reception in the small banquet room of the palace. Jacqueline looked lovely that day wearing a champagne colored velvet gown. Laurent was in his full dress regalia as befitted a Royal Palace guard. They were living in a small apartment in the palace until the Manor's restorations were completed. Since Laurent was Henry's personal guard, he had to be near him so they assigned them a small suite in the new wing of the Manor. Jacqueline and Danielle were quite thrilled over this because in the last three months they became like true sisters. They told each other secrets and giggled together over silly girl talk. Originally, Danielle was going to have Adele from the palace be her lady in waiting, but Jacqueline asked Danielle if she could do it. She felt that for all those years Danielle waited on her, she wanted to have a chance to make it up to her. Danielle did like Adele but she felt that she would be much more relaxed with Jacqueline, so she agreed to it.

For the past three months the workmen that Henry hired have been working on restoring the Manor. Everything was finally finished; the new wing, the new servant's quarters and the breathtaking gardens. Danielle had picked out all new furniture and tapestries for the master bedroom. Since Henry's favorite color was blue, she decided to decorate in that color. She also loved blue and she found out more and more, what ever Henry loved, she loved as well. They kept most of the furniture from the Manor because it belonged to her father and anything that was in disrepair because Rodmilla and Marguerite had ruined it, they had it fixed and restored and gave it away to the less fortunate. Henry also made sure to put a new tub for two in their bedroom. It wasn't a wooden tub; it was a large round porcelain tub that had a small ladder to climb into it.

As promised, Henry spoke with his mother to get Danielle some simple gowns, and also breeches, shirts and boots like Henry had. Marie thought the male clothing was a strange request, but obliged because she was so grateful to Danielle for her son's happiness and maturity.

Today was moving day. Danielle hadn't seen the progress in the Manor's restoration in about a month because Henry wanted to surprise her. She couldn't wait to see the finished product and finally return to her home. While she found the palace to be beautiful, and she did like it there, she never felt that it was her true home. She found it to be so busy all the time with courtiers all over the place. She was, as Rodmilla had said a few months ago, just a simple country girl. That was the only thing Rodmilla was correct about.

A caravan of horses and wagons lined the palace courtyard. Henry and Danielle would be in the front with Jacqueline and Laurent behind them and the wagons following. They all had so many belongings. Danielle's clothing took up two wagons alone. Francis and Marie stood in front of Henry and Danielle. Marie had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it's time for you to go already", she said. Henry took hold of her hands and said, "Mother, please do not be sad, we will be back to visit you a lot. The Manoir de Barbarac is not that far away". "Ohh I know darling, it's just that I'm going to miss you both", the Queen sniffed. "Henry, one day you will feel the same way when you have your own children", she said to him. "Mother, you and Father can come and visit us any time and we will be back to visit you", Danielle told her. "Thank you my dear", the Queen said, as she hugged her. "Henry you take care of Danielle or I will restrict you to the grounds", he chuckled, remembering how he said that the day after Henry tried to run away. "She is my life, Father", Henry simply stated. Francis hugged Henry, showing him emotion that he hasn't shown for the longest time. "Danielle, thank you for changing our son into the wonderful man he is, the King said to Danielle", as he hugged her. Danielle noticed that the King had tears in his eyes as well. "Alright, the two of you be off now, I'm going to be late for my meeting with the Duchesse d'Anjou", the Queen told them. Really not wanting them to go, but was going to break down, if they stayed any longer. They all kissed and hugged a second time and Henry and Danielle mounted their horses. Jacqueline and Laurent said their goodbyes to the King and Queen and mounted their horses also. The processional started down the gravel driveway. Everyone was waving goodbye and they were off.

An hour later the Prince and his party road up the driveway of the Manoir de Barbarac. Danielle stares at it in awe. It looks the same but yet different, she thought. "Do you like it, my love?" he asks her. "Ohh yes Henry, it looks lovely", she tells him. She notices that Paulette, Louise, Maurice, Gustave and the whole new staff that Henry had hired waiting out in front. A groomsman comes over and bows. Your Highnesses, he says. The rest of the staff does the same. They dismount their horses and Danielle runs up to her friends and hugs them. She looks at all the members of her new staff and smiles. She can see that they are a bit nervous and tries to put them at ease. "I want to thank you all for coming to work for us here at the Manior de Barbarac, she said to them and smiled. Please tell me your names, she asked them. Danielle went over to each and every staff member and shook their hands while they told her their name.

The Prince spoke up, "It's time to go inside, I want to show my Princess how her Manor looks." They all started to walk inside when Henry said, "Wait, my love". With that, he picked her up and carried her over the threshold. "Welcome Home, my darling", he said to her while looking into her eyes. He sets her down gently and Danielle looks around with tears in her eyes. "Ohhhh Henry, everything is wonderful", she tells him.

Henry takes her by the hand and shows her all around the Manor. Their first stop is a room in the new wing. Henry made this room especially for her. "Close your eyes Danielle", he tells her, while opening the door. He takes her hand and leads her into the room. "Alright, you can now open your eyes Danielle", Henry said. When Danielle opens her eyes she sees a room filled with books, so many books. "Ohhhhh Henry, it's fabulous", she squeals. Danielle looks around with tears in her eyes. "Ohhh thank you My Lord, thank you so much", she happily tells him. Henry takes her face in his hands, gently wipes away the tears and says, "This is all for you my darling" and then kisses her gently on the lips. "I love it, and I love you", she tells him. The library also has two large desks, one for each of them, a lovely settee and low tables and a few chairs scattered around the room.

The books are arranged on floor to ceiling shelves. Danielle walks over to them and smiles having a hard time imagining that this is all for her. "I think this is the second happiest day of my life", she tells Henry. With a raised eyebrow and a grin, he asks her, "and what would the first happiest day of your life be?" She walks over to him, puts her arms around his neck, looks into his eyes and says, "the day we were married my love". They kiss tenderly.

He leads her out of the library to show her the rest of the house and she loves everything she sees. He saves their Master Bedroom for last. He tells her to close her eyes again as they reach the heavy double doors that lead to their private master suite. Henry swoops her up in his arms, opens the door, and carries her in. "Alright, my love, you can open your eyes now", he tells her. Danielle opens her eyes and looks around. The room is magnificent. It is actually two rooms; a bedroom and a sitting room. "Henry, you made this room larger, didn't you"? she asks him. "Yes, I have. That was another one of my surprises", he said with a grin on his face. He sets her down so she can look around.

The room is quite large. There is a large bay window and a balcony with French doors. The balcony was part of the reconstruction. Danielle had chosen the fabric and furniture for the room before the construction began but this is the first time that she saw it fully finished. The room consisted of a king size canopy bed covered with royal blue canopy with a matching spread. At the foot of the bed was an upholstered bench in a contrasting fabric. The drapes matched the bedding. There was a large fireplace directly across from the bed that would provide them with a lot of warmth on those cold winter nights. Although Henry and Danielle didn't need it, the two of them made their own heat. In the corner there was a large porcelain tub with a small ladder connected to it.

"Ohhhh Henry, it's marvelous", she squealed. "A bath for two, have you been reading my thoughts milord"? she asks him playfully. "Why yes, I believe I have milady", he said with a grin. Danielle then goes to lay down on the bed and starts rolling around. "It is quite comfortable", she states, with a gleam in her eye. Danielle notices a sitting room off of the bedroom, jumps off of her bed and walks in. "Ohhhh this is all so wonderful Henry, simply wonderful", she told him. "I'm glad you like it my love", he tells her.

The sitting room is rather large as well, almost as large as the bedroom. It consists of two lovely chairs upholstered in the same fabric as the bench by the bed, and a table in between the chairs. There is also a bay window covered with the same fabric as the bedroom window had. There was also a small fireplace. Danielle thought it would be a perfect place to read her books.

"Come look at the balcony Danielle, I know you are going to love that", he tells her. Henry opens the doors that lead out to the balcony so she can look. Danielle walks out onto the balcony and gasps. "Ohhhhh Henry, the gardens, you made me the gardens like the palace has", she exclaims with glee. "What have I done to deserve all this"? She asks him. "You fell in love with me", Henry simply said. He engulfs her in his arms and kisses her all over her face. "You made me a better person Danielle, my life is now complete with you in it, and for that I will be eternally grateful, he told her." "Henry, it must be difficult for you to go from living in that massive palace to live here in this small Manor. Do you think you will be able to adjust"? she asked him. "My life is where you are my love, I could live in a cave as long as you are by my side, he tells her with so much love in his heart". "Ohhhh Henry", she sighs, as she nuzzles her face into his chest.

They realize that they should go back downstairs where everyone is waiting. When they reach the drawing room Danielle says, "Everything is so wonderful". "Henry, thank you for making Jacqueline and I a lovely suite. It is truly beautiful", Laurant says. "You are quite welcome Laurant", Henry tells him.

Meanwhile the staff has been bringing in everyone's belongings. They have been anxiously waiting to serve their Prince and new Princess.

Danielle wants to see the gardens up close and says, "come everyone, come let us look at these beautiful gardens that my Henry has made for me". Henry's heart melts when she says the words "my Henry". Her friends follow her out into the garden.

She sees the magnificent gardens that Henry has put in for her. "Ohhhhh Henry, it's wonderful", she said with the biggest smile, as she pulled him close to her and hugged and kissed him. "I'm glad you like it my love", he said to her. "It's too bad Mother had no desire to keep up this wonderful Manor", Jacqueline thought to herself. They were looking at the beautiful shapes of the hedges and the lovely flowers. "Ohhh look at the little maze over there", Danielle tells all her friends. She is acting like a little girl opening her presents on Christmas day.

Everyone finally got settled in and it was time to have supper. Since Paulette, Louise and Maurice, Jacqueline and Laurent were part of their family; they would be eating in the dining room with Henry and Danielle. Gustave was invited to have dinner with them because Danielle considered him part of her family too.

Henry had hired wonderful cooks who prepared the most wonderful meal for them. There is even a wine cellar in the Manor. Henry had it stocked with the best wines that came from the palace winery. The wine that was produced in the Royal winery was the best wine in all of France.

Life was like a dream for Danielle and Henry. The two of them have never been happier. The Manor was being taken care of extremely well and that made Danielle ecstatic. Danielle thought that it was too bad that her father couldn't see it like this. He would be very pleased. Henry had been going back and forth to the Palace several times per week to discuss affairs of state and the building of the new university with his father. Since he married Danielle, Henry and the King have been getting along quite well. Henry noticed a change in his father and the King noticed a change in Henry. They both had Danielle to thank for that.

Danielle hasn't been feeling very well for the past couple of weeks. Normally she loved to eat and had a rather ravenous appetite for a woman of her slight stature. Today she was feeling extremely sick and had been vomiting. Henry and the rest of the household were very worried about her. "It's probably just all the excitement of the last few months", she tells everyone. "I think I will just need to"…..her words trail off and she begins to faint. Henry catches her. "Danielle, Danielle, my love are you alright"? he asks her with a great amount of concern in his voice. She doesn't answer him back. "Maurice, get one of the footman to ride over to the palace and bring back the royal physician at once. And tell him to ride like the wind." he screamed. "Yes, Your Highness", Maurice said to him and flew out of the room.

"Give her air, give her air", Henry said sternly, as everyone was hovering around her. Henry then carried her upstairs to their bedroom and everyone followed. He laid her gently down on the bed. Paulette came in with a cold wet cloth and put it on Danielle's forehead. Danielle's eyes began to flutter open. She was a bit confused for a minute and then said, "What happened?" "You fainted and I had one of the footmen go over to the palace to bring back a physician", Henry told her. "I don't need a physician Henry, I'm just a bit tired and under the weather", she said to him. Henry never insisted that Danielle do anything that she didn't want to, except for this. "You do need a physician and I will not take no for answer", he scolded her gently. "Alright Henry, whatever you want", she told him, not wanting to argue.

Two hours later a physician arrives and is rushed up to Danielle's bedroom. He bows and said, "How can I help Your Highness"? Henry told him what happened and the physician said he would examine the Princess. Everyone left the room so the doctor could see what was wrong with Danielle.

A little while later the doctor comes out of the bedroom and Henry runs up to him. "Is she alright, what is wrong with her, please tell me I must know?", he demands. "Please calm down Your Highness, there is nothing wrong with the Princess, she is perfectly alright. She is going to have a baby. Your wife is enceinte"; he smiles as he tells him. Henry is stunned for a moment, he cannot move. He is finally able to get the words out of his mouth and stutters, a, a baby! he shouts and the biggest smile appears on his face.

"I want to see her", he shouts as he bursts into the room. Henry finds Danielle lying in bed looking so beautiful with a big smile on her face. "We are going to have a baby milord", she happily tells him. "Ohhh Danielle, my beautiful beautiful wife", he says to her as he takes her body into his arms. "I love you more than you can possibly imagine Danielle. You have made me the happiest man on earth"; he tells her as he gently kisses her and then lays his head down on her chest. They both lay like that for quite some time thinking how the next chapter in their life will unfold.

**Note: If any of you do not know, the word Enceinte is the French word for pregnant.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ever After characters. This is purely for personal reading.

**Chapter 8 – A few months later**

Life had been going perfectly for the Prince and Princess. Danielle's morning sickness finally subsided and she was feeling so much better. She was getting quite plump from her pregnancy and her face took on the most wonderful glow. Her appetite returned to its normal ravenous state. Henry thought it quite amusing that she was asking the cook to make her the strangest dishes. One day she wanted herring mixed with apples, onions, cream and honey. Everyone was laughing as they watched her devour that dreadful combination. Since Danielle had such a sweet temperament she laughed along with them.

Henry was being very overprotective of Danielle. He was doting over her like a mother hen. One day he found her tending to her herb garden. When they first moved into the Manor, Henry had objected to her doing any sort of work but Danielle insisted. She told him that she is not afraid of hard work since she had to do it for so many years, and that she truly loved her garden and never considered it to be work anyway. She found it very relaxing and felt a lot of pride watching the little sprouts grow. Since Henry could deny her nothing, and saw how much she truly enjoyed it, he didn't go on about it.

This time, though, he was going to put his foot down. "You are going to hurt yourself and the baby", he told her. "No I am not Henry, I am fine. I feel wonderful and you know how much I enjoy tending to my plants", she scolded him. "Danielle, I couldn't bear it, if something happened to you or our child. You are my life. I wouldn't be able to go on, if something went wrong", he told her, with a tear in his eye. Danielle got off of her hands and knees, a bit clumsily, but she managed to do it and told him, "Henry, my love, women have been having babies since the beginning of time. Most of them have not had the life that you come from. Having babies is nothing new. You are just not used to seeing this. I know you have been born to privilege, but I haven't. Yes I know that now I am The Princess of France, but I am still the same woman inside that I was when you first met me. I am still Danielle, the woman you fell in love with", she told him. Henry let out a deep sigh, "Ohh what am I going to do with you? he grinned. "You are going to let me have my way Sire", she said, flashing him her lovely smile which always melted his heart. She would still call him Sire or Your Highness just to tease him. "Well, alright but I'm not happy about it and I think you shouldn't do it as much. Have Paulette or Louise pick one of the staff to help you", he told her. "Yes I will Henry", she said to him, as she put her arms around his shoulders and told him how much loved him.

You must be so uncomfortable Danielle? Jacqueline asked, as she was sitting with Danielle in her room folding Danielle's clothes. "Bending or standing up has become a bit difficult, but otherwise I don't mind at all, she told her sister." "I love having Henry's child inside of me. He or she kicks a lot now and I find it so amazing that there is a new life in here", she said, as she put her hands over her very large stomach. "Does it hurt when the baby kicks?"? Jacqueline asked her. "No, it doesn't hurt but sometimes when I am sleeping it wakes me up", she told her. "I think this baby will take after me, even if it's a girl, I am sure she will be a tomboy just like I was", Danielle told her. Both women giggled. "I can't wait to be carrying Laurent's child one day. We both want many children as well", Jacqueline said.

Danielle and Jacqueline were still talking as her sister busied herself in Danielle's room. "Laurent told me that the plans for the University are coming along nicely", Jacqueline told her. Yes, I cannot wait to see how it will all turn out, Danielle said, remembering how Henry came to her that day many months ago at Amboise to tell him of his idea and how it was all inspired by her.

**A few weeks later**

Henry had come back from his visit with his father and Danielle greeted him by the door just like she always would whenever he went away and came back. "How was your visit with your father Henry"? she asked him. "It was wonderful my love. I do believe that this University project will be fabulous for all the citizens of the province", he told her. "Father has been so supportive and has been listening to all that I have told him. He is a changed man and that is all because of you. We have been getting along splendidly", Henry told her. "No not totally because of me Henry. You see, you both had it inside of yourselves; it's just that it didn't come out until you met me. Both of you are very stubborn and proud men. When you met me, you finally found happiness and that changed your way of thinking. By you changing, your father also changed", she informed him. "Danielle, you are the wisest woman in the world", Henry beamed. "I think you are just a little bit partial my love", she chuckled. Hand in hand they started walking towards the gardens talking of their day.

Danielle went to bend down to smell one of the roses when a pain, the likes of which she never felt, ripped into her lower abdomen. "Ohhhhh God", she said, as she clutched her hand to her stomach. "What is it my love, what is wrong"? Henry asked her with so much concern in his voice. As Danielle began to tell him, she felt her legs and feet getting soaked. Her water had broken. With all her strength, and Henry's help, she was able to stand up and said, "Henry, it is time, I have gone into labour", she told him. Henry didn't know what to do. He was never around a woman in labour before. Danielle sensed this and told him, "Have Maurice send a footman over to the palace to get the doctor in case we need him. Danielle really didn't want any doctor delivering her baby. She wanted Louise since Louise was a midwife, but Henry insisted that a doctor be present just in case. Danielle let him have his way on that as well.

Henry shouted over to Maurice who was in the stable to have a footman take the fastest horse and ride like the wind to the palace and bring back the Royal physician. "Yes Your Highness, at once", Maurice told him, and ran to find a footman. Maurice, Louise and Paulette still had a very difficult time calling the Prince by his first name.

Meanwhile, Henry picked up his wife and carried her inside the house, her pains coming several minutes apart now. "Louise quick, Danielle is having the baby right now"! Henry exclaimed. Louise knew that first babies took a while to arrive so she wasn't in such a hurry. "Men are such children", she laughed to herself.

Henry carried Danielle up to their bedroom with Louise and Paulette following. Henry laid her down on the bed and said, "Alright, now what do we do"? He looked so pathetic standing there wanting to help his wife but not knowing what to do next. "You can leave the room. Birthing babies is women's work, Your Highness", Louise told him gently. "Leave the room!! Oh no, absolutely not! I am staying right here by my wife's bedside and **nobody** is going to tell the Prince of France to leave the room!!", he yelled. The Prince never once used his rank or yelled at any of the staff since he married Danielle. Louise, Paulette and even Danielle were taken aback. He looked over to them and sheepishly said, "I'm sorry, it's just that I am so nervous". "We know that Your Highness, Louise told him, but Danielle will be just fine. Please don't worry, women have been having babies since time began", she assured him. "Yes, I know, my wife politely informed me of that a few weeks ago", Henry said to them. "It's just that, Danielle's mother died giving birth to her and you always said how much Danielle looks just like her mother", the Prince said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. "She looks like her mother Your Highness, but she is much stronger than her mother ever was", Louise told him. "Nicole was not a physically strong person Sire, so that is where the similarity ends", Paulette chimed in. Henry felt a little bit better.

"Henry pull up a chair and sit down next to the bed", Danielle said gently and smiled. Henry slid a chair over to his wife's bedside and sat down wanting to help in any way that he could. "Danielle, come behind the screen child so we can get you into a nightgown", Louise told her. Danielle did as she was told and came out in a white linen nightgown as Henry helped his wife into the bed.

"Here it comes, another pain now", Danielle said, through clenched teeth. Henry took hold of her hand and told her to grip his hand whenever she felt a pain. "Ohhhh where is that damned doctor"?!, Henry roared. "Henry, calm down, please calm down, you are not doing any of us any good acting like this, Danielle scolded him. He looked into her eyes and said, "I will try my love but it's not going to be easy".

"I am going to have to tell you Your Highness, that having babies can be a very messy and bloody business. I hope you aren't squeamish"? Louise asked him, rather concerned that the Prince might faint. "I will go to the ends of the earth and die for this woman", Henry said to them, as he took Danielle's hand and kissed it. "A little blood is not going to discourage me Louise", he told her. "Alright Sire, I just wanted to make sure", Louise informed him. Danielle's heart felt like it was bursting from all the love that her husband had for her.

The doctor came two hours later. He ran into the room and bowed. "Your Highnesses", he said. "Doctor, I want to inform you that Louise here is a midwife and she will be delivering my child. I only need you, if God forbid something is wrong", Danielle told him. "As you wish, Your Highness", he politely told her.

Several hours had passed and they were timing the pains. They were now coming at two minute intervals. Danielle was sweating and Henry was right there to wipe the sweat from her face with a cool cloth. Danielle would fall asleep whenever a contraction would subside. "Breathe, just breathe", she whispered. "Are you alright, my love"? he asked her. "As well as can be expected when having a baby", she laughed. "I will be right here for you my princess", he told her. "Thank you", she simply stated.

"I feel a lot of pressure Louise, I feel like I have to push", Danielle said, as her face filled with pain. Louise carefully examined her and said, "Alright now, I want you to push". "Wait"!!, Henry exclaimed, "I want to help deliver my child". Louise knew not to say a word and let him do what he was going to do. It was totally unheard of for a man to be in the room with his wife when she was giving birth, let alone have him actually deliver the child. She was not about to argue with the Prince of France.

"Paulette, you go over by Danielle", Henry told her. Paulette went over to her and started wiping the sweat off of Danielle's face as Henry went to sit on the stool at the foot of the bed. "Your Highness, I must insist that you follow my directions in order for both Danielle and the baby to be alright", Louise told him. "Yes, Louise, I will listen to whatever you tell me", he grinned at her.

Danielle was moaning from the pains. Danielle I want you to give me a great big push now, Louise told her. Paulette was holding Danielle's shoulders as Danielle began to push her baby into the world. "Grrrrrrrrr", she moaned, as she fell back into the bed. A few seconds later she had to push again. "Push, my love, push; our child will be born very soon, Henry told her. "There's the head!!, Henry exclaimed, I can see the baby's head". "Keep pushing Danielle", said Louise. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr", moaned Danielle, as her body felt like it was ripping in half. Danielle could feel the baby coming out of her body. "Your Highness, hold the baby's shoulder's gently but firmly and guide her out", Louise instructed. Henry did as Louise told him to do, all the while in total amazement that a new life was coming into the world. Henry guided the baby out of Danielle's body and yelled joyfully, "It's a girl!!, we have a daughter, I am a father!". The baby let out a very loud wail. The prince was acting very giddy. "Congratulations", everyone said.

"Your Highness, if you would go sit by Danielle now please, so I can clean Danielle and the baby up", asked Louise. "Yes, Yes", the prince beamed. Henry went over to his wife's side and bent down and kissed her, "Thank you for giving us a beautiful daughter Danielle. Do you know how much I love you my Princess?" he asked her, with tears in his eyes. "I think I have an idea, Sire", she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I want you to rest now my love. I see how much work having a baby is", he told her. "I will not rest until I see our daughter", she told him. Paulette finished cleaning Danielle and the baby and brought this new perfect little baby wrapped up in a blanket over to her parents.

Paulette placed the baby in Danielle's arms. Both Danielle and Henry stared down at the little tiny pink face in awe, neither one having ever seen anything so small before. Danielle was gently rubbing the child's face with her finger. She looked up at Henry and with a smile said, "She is perfect Henry." Henry lovingly said, "Yes she is and she looks just like her beautiful mother". Danielle smiled.

We will leave the three of you to be alone now so you can all get acquainted, Paulette told them. "Thank you all for your help", Danielle said, smiling at them. "Ohh, and doctor, I am sorry that we made you come all the way out here for nothing. It was my husband's idea", she teased." Henry grinned at her. "It's perfectly alright, Your Highness", he said as he bowed.

"Since it's too late to ride back to the palace at this hour, please be our guest for the night", Danielle told him. "Paulette will speak to the housekeeper about seeing to your comfort", she told him. "Thank you My Lady", he said, as he and the others left the room.

The baby started to cry and both Danielle and Henry looked at this little child who had a very good set of lungs. "I think she is hungry milord", Danielle told her husband. Danielle lowered her nightgown to let her daughter suckle hungrily at her breast. "She certainly has your appetite", Henry laughed. "I think you are right, Sire, I think you are right", Danielle giggled.

"You know we never thought of what we shall call her", Henry said to Danielle. "Henry, if it would be alright with you, I would like to name her after my parents. I would like to call her Nicole Augusta", she asked him. "That is a wonderful name and it is perfectly alright with me my love. I now have two beautiful women in my life that I will cherish forever", he said, as bent to kiss his wife. Life was wonderful and they were going to live happily ever after.


End file.
